


Goodbye Space Mom

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, RIP Carrie Fisher, Written to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Rest in peace Carrie





	

Leia opened her eyes and smiled lightly. She instantly recognized where she was. 

How could she forget what Alderaan looked like? 

She was lying on one of its tall mountains, and as she sat up she smiled softly at the all too familiar view. 

It was still as breathtaking as it was when she was younger. 

A warm and friendly hand caressed her shoulder, and she didn't have to turn to know who it was. 

"So I guess," She chuckled, "guess I'm dead huh?" 

Han grinned, "It's not so bad. I'm here." 

Leia smiled brightly, before frowning. She thought of all of the children. The ones of the resistance who she fought alongside. The ones who believed in her causes. 

"Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked. He helped her stand up, and tightly held her hand for support. 

"I.. the children," Leia paused, tears prickling the back of her eyes,  "How are they going to be? Will they even miss me?" She felt panic rise in her chest.  

Han shushed her and embraced her. 

"Leia, how could you think that for one second you won't be missed? You were an inspiration. You represented- _represent_ hope. They will miss you. They're going to miss you so much. You've helped them grow, You've shown them the potential that was inside of them. Potential that they didn't believe were inside of them. You did that Leia. They're going to be fine because of you."

Leia squeezed Han knowing that he was right. 

 _ **We're**_ going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out about her death, I. I can't describe it. I feel like I've lost a friend.  
> Rest in peace Carrie. You are missed. <33


End file.
